Thor (films)
|allytype = Super-Hero |eyes = Brown |skin = Fair |hair = Golden |physique = Very Muscular |otherfeats = -- |strengthlvl = |end = }} Thor Odinson, or simply known by his name as Thor, is the God of Thunder, as well as an Asgardian, and a super-hero, as part of The Avengers Team, through The Avengers Inititive order, by Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is the son of the great God Odin, and brother to the adopted Loki, who was originally Laufey's son. He appeared in the Thor and The Avengers films as one of the main protagonists, and will return again in the upcoming sequel Thor: The Dark World, portrayed again by Chris Hemsworth. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Super-Strength Thor, due to him being a god, has superhuman powers, being able to crush the Mark VI's Gauntlet, headbutt it and send it to a far distance, throw it to the ground and stand toe to toe with the hulk in the Avengers. He has thrown hydra soldiers around and can send them and the iron legion to far distances by just punching or kicking them. He can break ultron soldiers with his bare hands he has grabbed a falling car in med flight and dropped it on a bridge with ease in Avengers age of ultron and can crush the ground with his feet. Durability Since Thor is a god he has increased durability witch is beyond a human's normal durability. Thor is bullet proof has taken hits from the Mark VI and hulk in the Avengers. He has taken hits from utron's upgraded vibranium armor in Avengers age of ultron. He has survived a massive explosion from the bifrost bridge in Thor and has survived an explosion that destroyed an entire city in Avengers age of ultron but he seems to be vulnerable against asgardin weapons since Loki stabbed Thor twice with his dagger in Thor and the Avengers but that did a minor damage to Thor. Electricity is ineffective against Thor because he is the God of thunder. Weapon Thor uses a powerful hammer called Mjolnir a gift from his father Odin.The hammer is mad from a metal called uru and was forged into a dying star then Odin put some magic on the hammer to make powerful. Properties: -Powerful hits. Thor has been able to use his hammer to break the bifrost bridge, smash the iron legion and ultron soldiers, flipping a car, nucking back frost giants miles away, break the earth and destroy an entire city in Thor, the Avengers and Avengers age of ultron. He can charge his hammer with lightning to hit with extra damage. -Flight. Mjolnir makes Thor fly far and beyond the speed of sound. -Shield. Thor often uses his hammer as a shield to protect him from weapons and projectiles. -Projectile. Thor can throw his hammer at enemies and command it to come back to him he can also shot lighting from his hammer and he can charge his hammer with lightning and then throw it at enemies to make more damage. -Weather manipulation. Thor has been shown to use Mjolnir to make tornadoes, control the rain and command lightning. Teleportation History Iron Man 2 Thor was first referenced in Iron Man 2, when Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., was ordered by director Nick Fury to leave his post at Stark Mansion, and transfer to "New Mexico". This is because, Thor was already banished at this time, and crash landed in New Mexico, where at the end of movie, in the post-credits scene, Coulson arrives at New Mexico by a crater, showing a giant hammer embedded within the sand in the middle of it, with Coulson saying, "Sir, we found it." Thor (film) The Avengers (film) Iron Man 3 Thor was again referenced in Iron Man 3 by Aldrich Killian, when Tony was held captive by him, saying "Ever since the big dude with the hammer fell out of the sky, subtetly's kinda had it's day." Thor: The Dark World The Avengers: Age of Ultron Thor is set to appear again in the second installment of The Avengers along with the rest of the characters, but this time with additional team members and more darker storyline than before. Quotes Notes * Chris Hemsworth portrays the character throughout the course of the Thor series, as well as in The Avengers. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery File:Thor-Avengers.jpg| images (1).jpg images (2).jpg thor-4.jpg Thor-thor-32844859-1280-983.jpg Thor6.jpg Thor.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Thor (film) Category:The Avengers (film) Category:God Category:The Avengers Initiative Category:Asgardian Category:Thor: The Dark World Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Thor Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Characters Category:ATTENTION Category:Pages Under Development Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Main Protagonists Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters